Typically, absorbent articles may comprise a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent core positioned at least partially intermediate the topsheet and the backsheet. The absorbent articles may comprise an acquisition layer or material and/or a distribution layer or material. The distribution material is able to receive liquid bodily exudates (i.e., menses, urine, and/or runny BM) and distribute and/or transfer them to the absorbent core, or portions thereof, in order to render the absorbent core more efficient and to distribute the liquid bodily exudates more evenly over the absorbent core. Some distribution materials are air-laid. These air-laid distribution materials at least partially collapse or lose their structure after receiving one or more insults of liquid bodily exudates. Additionally, these air-laid distribution materials, upon receiving compressive loads and/or other strains associated with wearing the absorbent article, may be subject to caliper loss and even tearing and breaking, thereby reducing their effectiveness. Therefore, there is a desire to develop distribution materials that have improved wet strength and wet integrity, and that can withstand one or more insults of liquid bodily exudates while still maintaining their structure.